


For The Love of Louis

by jacinth



Series: For the love of... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Harry's POV, Jay knows all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should think of Louis as a little brother – yet he hadn't thought of him that way in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Louis

Harry Styles was a pervert.  
  
He had to be, right? What kind of twenty-two year old had _those_  kind of thoughts about a thirteen year old? It wasn't like he was thinking of ways to get Louis alone, he wasn't a pedophile – but every now and then the boy would smile or Harry would notice the curves (yes _curves_ ) of his maturing body and think ' _Jesus Christ you are going to cause me so much trouble in a few years_.'

Which was why he had started dating Nick. It wasn't even meant to be a permanent thing – he had only been with him to break a sweat and get his mind off of... then all of a sudden it was four years later and Nick was asking him to marry him and Harry was saying yes before he could really think.

Louis was seventeen and Harry had been right. He was stunning – not that the boy seemed to be aware of just _how_ gorgeous he was, making Harry want him all the more and every Sunday after their family dinners he would take Nick home and fuck his brains out in an attempt to appease the want that slithered through him every time he was around Louis.

He knew Nick wasn't stupid – he had put it together after the dinner with _Henry_.

“So, you're in love with Louis."

Harry's head had nearly snapped off with how fast he'd looked up. “What?”

Nick had raised his eyebrows and Harry knew he was caught. 

Nick had moved out that night and they announced their break-up a week later. Harry knew he should have been more... upset, he _had_ been with the man for years after all but somehow it was almost a relief. He was just sorry he had let things go on for so long – it hadn't been fair to Nick, or to himself.

-:-

The next time he had visited home he had been greeted with the sight of Louis' ass -that _delicious_ ass- in white yoga pants and he had nearly lost it then and there. It took every ounce of self-restraint and the knowledge that Jay was home not to grab the boy and bend him over the sofa and _finally_ let himself have what he had wanted for so long.

Talk of _Henry_  -the little imbecile- hadn't helped either, making him want to lay claim to what had been his since the beginning. But Louis' shy almost self-deprecating whisper of “ _I'll probably die a virgin,_ ” had calmed him somewhat – the knowledge that the boy was still 100% his soothing the fires of jealousy in his chest.

-:-

It had been a month since that day and the tension between Louis and himself was almost unbearable, he refused to do anything about it though – what if the boy didn't feel the same? What if he thought Harry a creepy _old_ pervert? Harry couldn't overstep those lines and risk ruining what they had, no matter how much he loved and wanted Louis.  
  
At night – _every fucking night_ – he would dream of the smaller boy moaning his name in ecstasy as he was fucked with Harry's bare cock to a screaming, messy, writhing climax. Harry would wake up from those dreams harder than he had ever been in his life. Cock weeping against his stomach, he would take himself in his hand knowing the pleasure he felt was _nothing_ compared to what it would be buried inside that tiny body.  
  
How had this happened to him? Louis had always been there, since Harry had been  _nine years old_. He had watched the boy grow from a fucking baby, had been there when he lost his first tooth, hell he had been with Louis the first time he had fallen off his bike and skinned his knee. He had played hide-and-seek and tag with him, had given him piggyback rides and taught him how to cook without burning the house down. He should think of Louis as a little brother – yet he hadn't thought of him that way in a very  _long_ time.

-:-

When the house across from Jay and Mark's came up for sale and Harry was sorely tempted to buy it. He had a steady, well paying job and he knew he could afford it, but being that close to Louis would kill him and he wasn't even going to mention it... until Louis suggested it.  
  
“You should buy the Hardwicke house across the road! Then we could see you all the time!” he had said after practically jumping on Harry while he was sitting on the sofa one Sunday. Harry had instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close. “I don't know. You might get sick of me.”  
  
“Never.” Louis whispered, nuzzling against the crook of Harry's neck like a cat. Warmth and love flooded through him and he couldn't stop himself from kissing Louis' forehead and his cheek and his nose....  
  
Louis' breath was coming faster now and his face was red but that didn't stop him from tipping his face up and looking into Harry's eyes. He knew then that the boy wanted him just as much – there was no mistaking the heat in those eyes. Louis blinked, licking his lips as Harry stared at his mouth before closing the last few inches between them. Harry bumped his nose against Louis' and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his lips. Louis gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss – it was soft and wet and better than anything. Before he knew it he was leaning over Louis, pressing him against the back of the sofa and nipping at his lips, his hand wandering to the exposed skin just above Louis' pants, stroking it with his thumb. He smirked when he felt goosebumps breakout under his hand and nipped at Louis' chin.

"Harry..." Louis warned, "don't you dare."

Harry was just about to start tickling him when the sound of a throat being cleared had them jumping apart. Harry looked over the back of the sofa sheepishly to see Jay standing there with.... a smirk?

“Hi mum.” Louis waved pathetically, hiding his red face against Harry's chest.  
  
“Dinner's ready, boys. Come and set the table.” she said lightly, turning back toward the kitchen. She paused, looking over her shoulder and added, “It happened sooner than I expected. At least now I have more time to plan the wedding.”

Jay laughed at the shocked looks she received from both boys.

-:-

Louis awoke in the middle of the night, eyes wide. “That fucking scrapbook.” he hissed into the darkness, realizing exactly _when_ his mother planned to reveal it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but the smut just wasn't happening in this one. I WILL do another part where Harry and Louis come together ;)
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated! xo.


End file.
